June 2011
Spring/Summer Fashions 2011 Release II This splendid addition to the Summer Sensation fashions are sure to make a striking entrance where ever you go! The Spring/Summer Sensations Release II will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday June 2nd! You won't want to miss these sensational Summer Sensations! VFK National Donut Day 2011 Mini-Quest! Friday, June 3rd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, June 4th, 2011. Today, the first Friday in June is National Donut Day! Whether you spell it donut or doughnut, few will argue that these tasty fried confections are simply the best! The history of this delicious treat predates the beginning of our country. On today's quest, we are going to explore the little fried cake with a hole in the middle that has its own holiday! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Strawberry Donut Hat! Spring/Summer Fashions 2011 Release III This stunning array of trendy fashions are sure to complete your sensational summer selection! The Spring/Summer Sensations Release III will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Saturday June 4th! Look for these stunning styles arriving tomorrow! Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Results! We would like to congratulate all of the racers for their tremendous effort in the Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day race! As each racer ran the race course on Sunday, the servers received over 300 incremental reports as to where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 300 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the three lap Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course! We wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times: Modified Races First Place awards go to: 1. Aceboy_Alex 1:18.085 2. cutiemorgan 1:18.223 Second Place awards go to: 3. IrishElement 1:24.386 Third Place awards go to: 4. ExtremeScarySky 1:30.163 5. Poorbe 1:30.953 Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 1:18.085 2. cutiemorgan 1:18.223 3. IrishElement 1:24.386 4. ExtremeScarySky 1:30.163 5. Poorbe 1:30.953 6. purity 1:39.084 7. orchidlei 1:41.126 8. AncientMyth 1:41.804 9. Whome 1:45.440 10. SpicyWaterPrincess 1:47.689 11. Dalben 1:51.301 12. EmilyAwesome 1:55.666 13. LadyLane 2:00.586 14. GoticBlackdragon 2:01.701 15. Ormonddude 2:05.526 Stock Race First Place awards go to: 1. MGMT 1:43.838 2. Mega 1:43.897 3. Gisele 1:43.922 Second Place awards go to: 4. Stace 1:45.567 5. Eagle_King 1:45.723 6. DuckSwimmer 1:45.894 7. NoahBloo 1:45.970 Third Place awards go to: 8. SoccerR 1:47.192 9. Lost_Yet_Found 1:47.197 10. ConverseStar 1:47:246 11. AstroLightning 1:47.871 12. Catie_Girl 1:47.650 Memorial Day Weekend 2011 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. MGMT 1:43.838 2. Mega 1:43.897 3. Gisele 1:43.922 4. Stace 1:45.567 5. Eagle_King 1:45.723 6. DuckSwimmer 1:45.894 7. NoahBloo 1:45.970 8. SoccerR 1:47.192 9. Lost_Yet_Found 1:47.197 10. ConverseStar 1:47:246 11. AstroLightning 1:47.871 12. Catie_Girl 1:47.650 13. CandySweet 1:49.169 14. MonarchsHockey 1:53.543 15. GreatCindi 1:54.229 16. IndigoChrome 1:54.336 17. NiceCutePumpkin 1:54.339 18. ScarlettRaven 1:54.553 19. Alliteration 1:54.674 20. tinathebattle 1:54.677 21. AceTheSnowman 1:54.745 22. YellowHairDude 1:54.865 23. allyforever 1:55.107 24. lightbulbs 1:55.196 25. FlightClub 1:55.214 26. TigersEyeMuse 1:55.419 27. FrostFaerie 1:55.491 28. Watsup 1:55.540 29. AceGreenAce 1:55.637 30. RiverFox 1:55.647 VFK Pizza Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 5th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 6th, 2011. Most people assume that pizza is a modern invention designed to meet the demands of fast paced modern living, but the origin of pizza goes way back to 600 B.C.! Even though pizza has changed a bit over its long and tasty history, it is one of the oldest dishes that we regularly enjoy today. On today's quest, we will look into the history of one of our favorite foods, pizza! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pizza Pin Wheel! VFK Pizza Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. BellaSwanCullen 2:00 2. Minnie_Me 2:18 3. ramona 2:30 4. Hufflepuff 2:45 5. iamabigdisfan 2:45 6. SuperKoala 3:01 7. MistyWaters 3:04 8. bluedolphindance 3:04 9. fabmusa 3:12 10. Sorasheart 3:19 11. iHelp 3:30 12. Pancakez 3:33 13. PrincessBelle 3:40 14. wildsplashstone 3:43 15. Destiny_Gurl 3:43 16. LionJonathan 3:48 17. CheekyBear 3:55 18. ToffeeMochaShake 3:57 19. Bellair 4:01 20. RealMaximumFire 4:01 21. Genie 4:27 22. dandees 4:31 23. FireSnowDream 4:37 24. Red_Heron 4:49 25. Golden_Apprentice 4:52 26. FashionDiva 4:55 27. SnowHawke 5:19 28. GoldenRichEnergy 5:33 29. PennyCandy 5:43 30. White_Cute_Seal 6:13 VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army 2011 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 12th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 13th, 2011. This week is National Flag week! On Flag Day, celebrated each year on June 14th, people all across the nation honor the "Stars and Stripes" and commemorate its adoption. June 14th is also the Birthday of the US Army. In May, 1775 in Philadelphia, the Second Continental Congress was convened. On June 14th, 1775, in order to address the threat posed by the British the Continental Army was created. Two years later on June 14, 1777, the Continental Congress approved the design of the flag of the United States. On today's quest, we will explore the history behind these two important events in American history. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Suspended American Flag! VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army 2011 Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. GoldenCzarina 1:22 2. MandM 1:22 3. Oh_My 1:25 4. Minnie_Me 1:31 5. Ace_Sparkle 1:31 6. Capt.Cutie 1:33 7. GRUMPYG 1:36 8. Drama_Diva 1:55 9. CuteStarPluto 1:58 10. NeonAqua 2:03 11. FireSnowDream 2:07 12. Stormz 2:10 13. Sparkle_Plenty 2:12 14. KoalaBear 2:27 15. fabmusa 2:31 16. wildsplashstone 2:37 17. MandaBear 2:40 18. Destiny_Gurl 2:40 19. yougottaMOO 2:42 20. AquaEnchanted 2:43 21. Skateboard_Dude 2:48 22. dandees 2:49 23. redshoe 3:12 24. iamabigdisfan 3:13 25. BigNapfan 3:19 26. RealMaximumFire 3:22 27. bluedolphindance 3:25 28. Dean 3:40 29. MonaLisa 3:52 30. iHelp 4:04 2011 Father's Day Summer Ball As part of our celebration of the start of Summer, you won't want to miss our Father's Day Summer Ball! We will have our Father's Day Summer Ball on June 18th, 2011 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) The Father's Day Summer Ball will also be held on Sunday afternoon, June 19th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Father's Day Summer Ball! As part of the Father's Day Summer Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! Summer Fun! Summer Days and Summer Nights, Hot Tiki items go to new heights! Backyard living, Trees and Flowers Give you lots of fun for hours! Tropical Islands with Tall Palm Trees You can almost feel the breeze! Beaches too, means lots of sand Isn't it true that Summer's Grand? And of course we can't forget, Shells and Sculptures and some Ships! The Summer Fun just won't stop, All other fun it's sure to top! The Summer Solstice kicks off Summer, and June 21st is the start of the Summer Celebration! Whether it's new furni, new rides, building contests, Island Getaways, Fourth of July Celebrations, or Sand Castle competitions, the Summer Fun never ends! All of these exciting Summer Items will be available exclusively for Sand Dollars, so on the Summer Solstice, the longest day of the year, start your Summer Fun right, with Sand Dollars! But, How do I get Sand Dollars? Glad you asked! Glad you asked! Micro Quests are back with the start of Summer and will award Sand Dollars! You will also be able to gather Sand Dollars from the games! Get the Sand Dollars while the living is easy, because once Summer is gone, so are the items from the store and the Sand Dollars! VFK Father's Day 2011 Mini-Quest! Sunday, June 19th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 20th, 2011. Happy Father's Day! This is the day we take time to celebrate one of the most important people in our lives... father! Father's Day is observed on the third Sunday in the month of June in many countries worldwide. Fathers are guides, supporters, motivators and protectors, and so much more! So today, we are taking this opportunity to let them know how much we love them! On today's quest we will look at the history of Father's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Father's Day 2011 Pin! VFK Father's Day Skydiving Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, June 19th, 2011 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, June 20th, 2011. Today is Father's Day and Tuesday is the first day of summer! This year what better way to celebrate Father's day and usher in those warm summer days than to surprise Dad by taking him on an adventure that he will never forget... going sky-diving! So let's take Dad for an outing where he is going to have the time of his life, and let's go skydiving! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Singing Sun! VFK Father's Day Skydiving Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:01 2. iSky 1:07 3. dancingkayleigh 1:37 4. iamabigdisfan 1:40 5. Minnie_Me 1:55 6. Meggie 2:07 7. CuteStarPluto 2:16 8. SharkInTheWater 2:36 9. MandaBear 2:40 10. BellaSwanCullen 2:45 11. FireSnowDream 2:46 12. BillyMays 2:48 13. NeonMagicSnow 2:49 14. Golden_Warrior 2:51 15. BlackMist 2:51 16. Dreamingatmidnight 2:58 17. Nocturne 3:06 18. fabmusa 3:09 19. wildsplashstone 3:25 20. ramona 3:42 21. Sorasheart 3:52 22. Miss.Freezy 3:57 23. huji 4:01 24. RealMaximumFire 4:25 25. Osmello 4:31 26. scooterbrat 4:43 27. AstroFitz 4:58 28. Silver_Rainfall 5:07 29. FlyAway 5:12 30. TurtleShell 5:18 Sand Dollars! Sand Dollars are now being awarded in the games! When a game is completed and the score is greater than 500, a Sand Dollar is received! When playing Checkers, a Sand Dollar will be awarded for games which complete without a resignation or a draw. The Sand Dollars can be used to purchase items under the Sand Dollars section in Splashtastic! The Sand Dollars will be washed back into the sea at the end of Summer, as will the Sand Dollars section in Splashtastic. It's time to get your pail and shovel and start collecting Sand Dollars! Make sure to check the Sand Dollars section of Splashtastic, as we will be adding more items all during the summer season! Let the summer fun begin! Beach Birds! They're gnarly, they're charming, they're Beach Birds! Relaxing in the summer sun and dressed for the occasion! No beach party can go for long without a Beach Bird! Beach Birds will be making their awesome way into the Sand Dollar section of the Inland Ocean Shop at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday June 23rd! VFK Watermelon Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 26th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, June 27th, 2011. Celebrate the warm days and sunshine of summer with watermelon! This past week was Watermelon Seed Spitting Week! This time of the summer, communities around the country have been celebrating summer by honoring the delicious, extraordinary watermelon with festivals and events! Let's join in the fun and help celebrate Watermelon Seed Spitting Week! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Watermelon Hat! VFK Watermelon Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:25 2. PirateRocketMonkey 1:36 3. GoldenCzarina 1:37 4. PirateAce 1:40 5. GRUMPYG 1:46 6. PirateBlue 1:52 7. FireSnowDream 1:52 8. Minnie_Me 1:55 9. iamabigdisfan 2:07 10. Oh_My 2:09 11. MandM 2:09 12. CuteStarPluto 2:10 13. allyforever 2:16 14. AquaEnchanted 2:27 15. BillyMays 2:48 16. yesthatsme 2:48 17. ShiningSmiley 2:49 18. LionJonathan 2:49 19. Funny 2:49 20. Tikiblue 3:07 21. fabmusa 3:07 22. PirateDesertRose 3:10 23. EnchantedHawke 3:16 24. Stormz 3:25 25. wildsplashstone 3:28 26. dandees 3:31 27. NeonMagicSnow 3:37 28. madamemagical 3:43 29. sterlingsterling 3:46 30. Bellair 4:25 Coral Carpets! Bring the elegant beauty of the sea right into your room! These Coral Carpets are sure to fill any space with a warm oceanic ambience fit for a mermaid! The Coral Carpets will arrive in the Sand Dollar section of the Inland Ocean Shop at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday June 26th! Don't wait for the tide to carry you in, this is a catch you won't want to miss! Sea Shell Rugs! They're stunning, they're soft, they're shell rugs! You will surely feel the sea is all around you when a shell rug is in your room! So don't walk, but run to the Inland Ocean Shop! The Shell rugs will be arriving in the Sand Dollar section at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, June 28th!